In completing underwater oil and gas wells of the type in which multiple strings of tubing are suspended from a single tubing hanger, it is necessary to orient the tubing hanger to a known rotational position, then land the hanger while preserving its specific rotational orientation since, if the multiple string tubing hanger does not occupy a known rotational position, it becomes impossible to mate the multiple flow passages of later-installed components, such as the production upper body, with the respective flow passages of the tubing hanger. Much work has been done in the prior art to provide for orientation of the tubing hanger or like component, as seen for example in copending application Ser. No. 36,659, filed May 7, 1979, by Michael L. Wilson. However, the uncertainties involved in remote installation of well systems, particularly in deep water, are such that it has been found desirable to check the position of the landed tubing hanger, or other components, to make certain that the position is precisely the position intended. Such a check must be accomplished remotely, by operations carried out at the surface of the body of water, and no completely satisfactory tool for this purpose has heretofore been provided.